1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bed jacket in general and in particular to a bed jacket that assists the wearer in organizing entertainment such as smoking items, television accessories, health care, food and reading materials. The jacket, in particular, features a bib and a compartmented belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously constructed bed jackets have attempted to provide the wearer with a certain modicum of comfort. None have addressed the needs of the modern wearer of such apparel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,636 to D. W. Sherman on Sep. 25, 1950 for a Jacket for reading in Bed describes a jacket that is formed from a single piece of cloth and is zipped instead of using bulky snaps, buttons or clasps.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,789 to T. Straus on Jul. 22, 1952 for a Bed Jacket and Similar Wearing Apparel shows a jacket that is buttoned in the front and slit partially up the back. The back portion is drawn back together by elastic bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,556 to J. R. Collier on Apr. 20, 1954 for a Bed Jacket describes a jacket with a closed front, elastic cuffs and an open back. It has one small chest pocket.
The present invention has improved upon conventional bed jackets by providing useful accessories that address the lifestyles of the present day users of such apparel who often watch television, play video games or read and eat while snug in bed.